Insect repellents are used globally as a means of reducing human-insect vector contact, thereby minimizing the incidence of vector-borne disease transmission as well as the general discomfort associated with insect bites.
The best known and most widely used active ingredient in commercial topical insect repellents is the synthetic benzamide derivative, N,N-diethyltoluamide (DEET). DEET, however, exhibits several characteristics that are perceived as undesirable, such as an unpleasant odor and a greasy feel on the skin.
Alternatives to DEET as an insect repellant have been found in materials that can be derived from catmint oil, such as nepetalactone [as described in Eisner, Science (1964) 146:1318-1320] and dihydronepetalactone (as described by Hallahan in WO 03/79786 and U.S. Ser. No. 03/225,290). There nevertheless exists a continuing need to provide low-cost and efficacious insect repellents, particularly those that can be derived from natural sources.